Both the abundance of mobile device applications and the range of resources and capabilities provided by mobile devices continue to grow. Providing secure access to the device resources used by mobile device applications has increasingly become a concern for consumers. Consumers may be unwilling to use an application if they do not trust the application to access device resources in an appropriate manner that respects consumer privacy. The issue of trusted access by applications is further complicated by the lack of granular permission management capabilities and the challenges of monitoring and acting upon observed resource access behaviors.